The present disclosure generally relates to source code, and more particularly relates to synchronizing comments in source code with text documents.
Publishing product quality documentation on application programming interfaces typically requires the collaboration of programmers and professional technical writers. Programmers generally add text to comment areas in the source code, while professional technical writers edit and format the source code comments so that they are suitable for presentation to customers. Generally, a manual and, thus, cumbersome and error prone process is required to keep the comments in the source code synchronized with improvements to the documentation made by technical writers. Likewise, changes in the source code and associated comments implemented by programmers usually need to be manually merged with the documentation.